This story is not for the faint of heart or the morally just
by TheDiscord
Summary: Daniil is having a nice time when suddenly Marco shows up and a series of unfortunate events begins from there


**Warning this story is not for the faint of heart or the morally just. This story was created as a joke, nothing within is meant to be taken seriously**

Daniil was masturbating to D.O.T.A 2 on his computer, when suddenly, Marko slather walked in and shot him in the throat. Marko fucked Daniil's throat hole until he choked to death on blood and nut. Then Danylo burst in, wearing his black trench coat. He was ready to avenge his brother. He grabbed Marko's gun from him and shoved it up his ass, then broke his ribs so he could suck his own dick. Then suddenly, Arslan came in with his entire team of ISIS insurgents, ready to kill the homosexual degenerates. Danylo wasn't fast enough, and was shot to death by Arslan and his communist Muslim comrades. Arslan viciously masturbated to the scene of carnage, thus losing no nut November in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, his ISIS comrades executed him as well, before burning Joseph Azzoli's home to the ground.

Suddenly, Aaron Nobre walked in on the bloody scene. Using his knowledge of Arabic from Portugal's conquest by the moors, Aaron persuaded the dirty Syrians to leave. Suddenly, Daniil's charred corpse leapt up from the ruins of joseph's house, and snapped Aaron's spine over his knee before anally invading him with one of the insurgent shotguns. The ISIS members turned around in horror at the sheer power of the homosexual undead Russian in front of them, and tried to run in fear. Daniil was too strong, and rent them each limb from limb, fucking them in the stumps until they bled to death. Just then, in hell, Arslan heard the clarion call of his dying comrades from the material plane. Knowing he had to avenge them. Arslan leapt through the barrier between dimensions, before whipping Daniil into space with his 36 inch cock. But Daniil can breathe in space as we all know. He used his Jedi abilities to pull Arslan into space, before performing a flawless spinning roundhouse that sent Arslan into the sun. Suddenly, Daniil was pulled down to earth by an unknown force, something so powerful not even he could resist: Aaron Nobre's WEH. Aaron tore the bloody shotgun from his ass, before beating Daniil to death with the anus juice-covered weapon. Daniil clung to life by a thread, as Aaron whispered the horrible, terrifying words into Daniil's ear:

"Listen buddy, you're about to get fucked"

Aaron pulled Daniil's ass up by the belt, preparing the shotgun for his doom. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Daniil saw a familiar figure through the blood that obscured his vision. Daniil's mother walked into the scene, just as Aaron was about to deliver the death blow. Nobre's nose twitched; "you can't save him. He's already dead." Aaron said. Daniil's mother merely smirked. "Listen buddy... YOU'RE about to get fucked!" she cried, and Aaron realized that the shotgun was up his ass, and Daniil's mother pulled the trigger. The buckshot tore through Aaron's entire body, blowing him to giblets. Just then, Darren So entered. "You have dishonoured my family..." he said. Daniil's mother smirked once again. "Nothing personal, kid..." she said, but then felt a sharp pain across her body. "Omae wa... mou shindeiru" Darren said, and Daniil's mother couldn't even let out a "NANI!?" before she split in half, utterly demolished with a single blow from Darren's glorious Nippon steel katana, 1000 times forged to form the sharpest blade known to man. Darren wiped the blood from his weapon, and flawlessly placed it back into the sheath. Just as he was about to leave, his keen ninja senses picked up the sound of a footstep. Danylo had returned...

Just as Danylo confronted Darren, Matthew Neves and his best friend Jotam entered, jerking each other off. "HOMOSEXUAL DEFILERS!" Darren cried, leaping at them with his katana. But Neves' autism was too strong, destroying Darren as soon as he entered his field. Jotam grabbed the three drowned cats and fucked them to death, turning them into tubes of flesh like Aaron's hamsters. Neves jerked off in the corner as Danylo watched the scene in horror. Just then, he snapped back to reality. "I WILL END THIS MADNESS!" he cried, opening fire on the somalin child and incinerating him with a hail of bullets. Neves shrieked in autistic agony, his only friend being dead. He leapt towards Danilo, who began to grow more and more retarded just by Neves being near her. But Danylo was quick on the draw, and shot Neves square in the head. Neves landed on top of Danylo, who slowly and painfully died from mutating into a literal six million chromosome man.

 **THE END**


End file.
